All Things New
by Gray Wonderer
Summary: When Commander Shepard sacrificed himself he changed all life forever. But something happened that he did not expect. He survived Synthesis. Now Shepard must find the will to live once more. and the galaxy will never be the same again.


**So this story is my take on the Synthesis ending. I have been a fan of Mass Effect for a while and this is my contribution to this epic tale. NOTE: This is my first writing project so I expert that i still have a lot to fix but I wanted to get it out there. Please try to focus on the meaning of this story and not on the mistakes.**

* * *

There was silence, darkness-a quiet, calm nothingness. No movement only a large yet comforting darkness. Then suddenly, out of the nothingness, there came a single sound, a pulse, like a heartbeat,and a small, dim point of light appeared out nowhere. There was a pause and then the pulse sounded again louder and clearer as the light grew larger and brighter. Finally there was a longer pause, and then the pulse sounded for a third and final time even louder then the same time the point of light suddenly expanded farther and grew solid taking a place in the darkness that peacefully made room for it. As the light stood firm in the nothingness, it let out a sound that was not just a spoken word to the darkness but also a feeling, an emotion that spread out to all four corners of the darkness. The sound shaped the light into something else... something familiar.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy"

With those words the light was changed into the Essence. And Commander John Shepard, the man who had changed the galaxy, awoke once more, alive.

Peace, that was the first thing that this new essence that was now Commander Shepard felt as he stood in the darkness. The second thing he felt was confusion and surprise. Although he had expected he would die when he had made his choice, he had not expected this, because, as far as he could tell, he was not dead, at least not completely. As Shepard stood in the pitch blackness, he slowly began to to move around and stretch, his essence now in the form of a body, his body, which was dressed in the familiar outfit that he wore on his adventures.

As Shepard moved around, he began to look around and examine where he was, and more importantly, why. Shepard did not feel worried or scared, as one might expect in a situation such as this. Instead, he only felt a natural sense of curiosity. "I am still alive," he spoke out loud to the darkness, "but how...and where?" Slowly and carefully he began to think back to the last things that he remembered, and then, in a flash it all came back to him.

The battle for London, the run to the beam, Harbinger's attack, Shepard's journey into the Citadel, the last confrontation with the Illusive Man, and finally the death of Shepard's close friend, Admiral Anderson. As Shepard thought of that last memory, the Admiral bloodied and dying, there was a flash of light in the blackness, and then an image of Anderson appeared, standing before Shepard in the darkness. The Commander started in surprise, but as he did so, the image flickered and dissipated. Shepard was surprised by this appearance, yet at the same time …

An understanding dawned as he now realized where he was. "I am inside my Graybox," he muttered aloud. "Interesting." As he said this, the darkness around him finally changed into the familiar background of the Graybox, one that he recognized from his viewings of his memories stored here. Now that Shepard knew where he was, he felt comforted and relieved as the darkness around him now felt familiar. "I know where I am," he thought. "Now, how did I get here? I still feel alive, but I am not in a physical body. I don't … _feel_ solid." Shepard did not know how he knew that he was not in a solid physical body; the knowledge just came to him as he stood there. It was a feeling, a sense of weightlessness, a feeling of difference that he had never felt before. Shepard looked around in the now familiar darkness

"I need to think," he continued out loud. "I need to know what happened and why I'm now inside my Graybox." Although he had used the box several times after he had received it, this was different. He wasn't viewing from the outside this time; he was actually inside it apparently stuck. How? Shepard stood and stared to think, but as he did so a chair,or a memory of a chair appeared in front of him, offering a seat as if he had called for it. He apparently had control over the Graybox and its memories in a way that he had not had before. As Shepard sat in the darkness, he once again cast his mind back to the last moments that he could remember. He needed to reflect on all that had happened before he had got here. As he began to process his memories, he had to be sure to go slow because although he was confused he knew that he had to pay attention for any information that could help him. However Shepard also knew that if he acted too fast, he could be overwhelmed by what he remembered. He needed to slowly understand and analyze what had happened so that he could get a better understanding of his current state.

As he sat there concentrating, the memories of what he was thinking appeared with a flash of light and he found himself reliving not only what he had seen and heard but also what he had felt, tasted and touched, all of him was partaking in the memories that he had. As he started with the death of Anderson and his slow crawl over the control panel where he lost consciousness, Shepard took a breath and he prepared himself for what he knew was the most important thing that he could remember-finally confronting the mastermind of the Reaper threat: The Catalyst. Shepard had stood there, overwhelmed as the ancient AI that created the Reapers finally explained the truth. As the AI spoke of "chaos" and of "the cycle," Shepard could only stand there and try to understand. And although his mind raced trying to comprehend the vastness of the story being laid out before him, at the same time it all seamed to fall into place and make sense. It did not justify what he was hearing, this flawed logic, but he was able to understand it. Finally the Catalyst told Shepard that since he was standing there and that the combined races of the galaxy had managed to build the Crucible and activate it, that its logic of the Cycle and the need for the Reapers was now obsolete.

 _You have hope, more than you know_

Shepard again paused as he thought of the three choices that the Catalyst had given him. One, destroy the Reapers, ending the war but at the cost of the lives of the synthetic Geth and the android EDI. Two, have him take control of the Reapers, taking over the function of the Catalyst but at the cost of his humanity, since he would no longer be organic but something else. Shepard then allowed a smile to come to his mouth when he thought of the third choice that the AI had given him: Synthesis. A way to forever end the hatred and the mistrust between all synthetics and organics, a way to somehow merge the DNA of all organic and synthetic life in the galaxy into a new and stronger form.

At first Shepard had protested. He did not understand how this could happen or how it would end the Reaper invasion. Then the Catalyst had held out one of its hands and instructed him to take it, saying that it would help him understand. After a seconds hesitation, he took it. As he did so, a vision, much like the one on Eden Prime, was flashed into his mind. He saw what would happen if he took this choice. The Reapers would stop attacking the races of the galaxy and would no longer harbour hatred for all life. They would help to rebuild all that they had destroyed and would be willing to share all the knowledge that they had gained from the countless cycles that they had harvested. Also EDI and the Geth would not be destroyed, and they, too, would have a chance at life. But most importantly, the chain reaction of the Crucible would change all organic and synthetic beings into a new type of life force that was stronger than any that had been before. Shepard saw that organics would be healthier and stronger then before and that synthetic life like the Geth would have a chance to finally be able to experience humanity. As the vision ended, the Catalyst spoke.

 _O_ _rganics seek perfection through technology. Synthetics seek understanding through organics_ _._ _T_ _his choice will give them that. Synthesis is the final evolution of all life._ _I_ _t is the ideal solution._

As Shepard stood there, awed by what he had seen, a part of him still did not want to believe that it could be done. Yet at the same time, a profound sense of destiny swept over him, and his mind raced as he realized that this choice was the most ideal and would be awesome in its implications. A new and stronger galaxy would be created, a new way of life for all peoples-organic or not. The power and knowledge of the Reapers would not be lost, yet the war would be over and life could start anew. As he thought of this, he felt down in him that this was what he was meant to do. All of his actions up to this point had led him to this: his fight with Saren, his love for Tali and the Quarain people, his dealings with the Geth and his ending their war. Shepard thought of his determination to stop the Reapers and his desire to give people hope and to fight against injustice. All his life, Shepard had tried to make peace and be friends with all. Now the chance to do so lay before him. Yet as he pondered this, the Catalyst had spoke to him again and told him that it would be **his** energy that the Crucible would need to make this change, that he was the best combination of synthetic and organic. He would have to be the foundation on which the new form of life would be based. In the process, all that he was would be taken from him, and he would not survive.

Shepard stood there. It had only taken a moment for him to decide what he would do. He would take this chance and usher in a new age of life for all peoples. The fact that he would die making this choice did not trouble him. A calm state of acceptance had washed over him. He did not fear death. He had died before. Although he did not think that he would cheat death again, the fact that his death would save the lives of millions comforted him. The only thing that saddened him was the idea of leaving behind his friends, the people who had become his family, those who had stood with him when no one else would. Then again, he thought, sacrifice is not supposed to be with out loss. He pause for a moment and looked up at the Catalyst. _The paths are open. You must choose,_ it said. _Make your choice_. Shepard took a moment to compose himself then looked directly at the face of the ancient AI, the Starchild, and said, "I have made my choice. I will created a new life for everyone in the Galaxy. I choose Synthesis."

It was silent for a moment, and then what looked to be a smile appeared on its face and it spoke. _Very well. You have taken the most difficult choice, yet it is the one that will be most profound._ "You agree with this." Shepard said. _Yes,_ the Starchild said simply. "But if what you told me is correct, then this choice will render you and the Reapers obsolete. You would wish that?" _You do not understand. I was created for one purpose, and one only: to ensure that the struggle between synthetics and organics did not threaten life or the future of life for the galaxy._ It paused and looked at Shepard _Synthesis will do just that. But this time there will be no need for my harvest, for this will be permanent._ At this statement, Shepard's reasoning behind this choice became even stronger. This action, his sacrifice would finally end a conflict that had been raging for countless years, a conflict that had created and defined the deadliest and most brutal race in existence: the Reapers.

Shepard than took a deep breath to calm his raging nerves and then asked the Catalyst, "Will it hurt, this choice?" It was silent for a second and then said, _That I do not know, but whatever happens will happen fast._ Shepard then straightened himself up and slowly he reached around to the back of his neck, opened up a small compartment under his armor, and grasped the small metal box within it. He careful disconnected the system that held the Graybox to him then swayed on his feet as a wave of dizziness and nausea passed through him. He knew that it was dangerous to sever the Box in such a manner, but he had no choice. He took the Box and held it out to the Catalyst " If I will not come out of this alive," he said, "then I will want my friends, my family, to know what has happened here." It spoke. _Ah yes a memory box. Intriguing._ It then raised one hand and motioned to a spot on the floor. As it did so, a part of the floor moved upwards and formed a small pedestal. _Place the box here where others will find it. No doubt others will wish to know what has transpired here._ Shepard walked over and stood before the column. Before he placed the box there he pushed a button and slowly moved it up to his lips. He spoke and the box listened, recording his final words. "My friends, if you have this then you know that I am gone, and you know why I had to go. I wish that there was another way, but there is not. I can end this once and for all. I can save everyone and make a future for you brighter then any we could have ever imagined. Do not mourn me and know that I went willingly" Shepard paused as his voice broke, and he fought back tears. He then said something. He did not know why he said it, but it came from within him, from the very depths of his heart. "My friends, my brothers, my love, do not grieve for this is not the end. We will meet again. Farewell."

He then slowly placed the box onto the pedestal and turned it so that it faced the beam, he wanted it to record what happened next,he then turned around to look at the Catalyst. It lifted its hand and pointed to the center of the platform that they were on, to the large beam of energy that connected the Crucible and the Citadel. It spoke. _There is your destiny. The beam of light will take from you what is needed to make the change and send it out to all corners of the galaxy, changing it forever._ Shepard turned to look at the brilliant light, the light that would be the end to this long struggle both for him and for everyone else. He then looked at the Starchild one last time and said, "For your sake, I hope the other do not find you." _We will see,_ was all it replied. Shepard then looked away from the manipulative AI and slowly, ever so slowly, began to walk towards the light, fully understanding that these would be the last steps he would ever take.

At that Shepard sat up in the darkness away from the memories, there was no more that the Graybox could show him as it was no longer synchronized with his thoughts and feelings. However viewing all of this had helped to clear his thoughts and so he sat back and begin to think over the last things that he remembered after he disconnected from the box. It was hard but slowly the thoughts and feelings of his last few moments came back to him.

He remembered that as he grew closer to his goal, his heart beat louder and louder until blocked out all sound from his ears. He began to take long slow breaths, savoring the taste of the cool air entering his body as he slowly walked towards his fate. Finally, he stood only a few yards away, and he could hear the pulse of the energy beam and feel the raw power that emanated from it. At this point he stopped as a sudden wave of fear and doubt arose within him. He had fought so hard for life to give it up now. He loved his life and all that was in it. He did not want to leave his friends or abandon the woman he had come to love more than life itself. There was still time to reconsider. Damn the Catalyst and all of the Reapers! There was still time to make them pay for what they had done. He looked down at the gun that was in his hand and fought with all of his power not to run back and shoot the device that would destroy the Reapers. He fought with himself for what seemed like and eternity until, using more mental strength then he had ever used before in his life, he pushed the wave of doubt and fear back within himself. That would not be his path, he hurled the gun away.

It skittered across the platform before finally landing on the ground as the Starchild appeared before it. Shepard, however, did not see it. A moment after the gun had left his hand, Shepard pulled together all of his remaining energy and ran headlong towards the beam, his legs pumping, his heart feeling as if it was going to bust from his chest. He ran faster then he had ever done before, his mind consumed with one idea. His destiny drew closer and closer, and Commander Shepard was never one to run from fate. Finally, he was upon the edge of the platform and then, without a moment's hesitation, Shepard threw himself into the beam of light and into fate.

The Commander fell. Shepard was surprised at the fact that there was no pain. The energy that rushed by him felt warm, almost comforting. For a few moments, this was all he felt. Then slowly he began to feel it, t the beginning of the end. The energy around him began to feel more solid and at the same time his body started to move and shift as an uncomfortable yet not painful sensation coursed within him. As he continued to fall, the sensation grew large until it moved outside of him, merging with the light around him. As it did so, he could feel small parts of himself cease to exist as they joined the energy moving out of him. When this started to happen, the light slowly yet surly entered into his mind blocking out all else. As it did so, Shepard focused his thoughts with the strength he had left and saw in his mind's eye all of those who had gone before him and left this life.

Kadian Alankio knee deep in water next to the bomb on Virmire.

Mordin Solus standing proud as he cured the Genophage on Tuchanka.

Thane Krios, the angle of death, wounded in the attack on the Citadel.

Legion, giving up his new found sentience so that all of his race would become something greater.

David Anderson, the mentor who praised Shepard with his dying breath.

All friends lost along this great journey. The light within him began to grow and so did the pain as Shepard felt more and more of himself slip away. Yet continued to focus on the images of his life and of his friends.

Garrus Vakarian the brave ally who had stood with him anywhere.

Liara T'Soni the wise companion who's determination saved him from death.

Joker the ace pilot who navigated his home through the stars.

and last Tali'Zorah, at first a brave friend who then became the foundation of his world.

All of them would be missed by the one making this sacrifice. Finally the pain grew until it blocked out all other thoughts. He knew that this was the end as the energy inside surged one last time before it broke out of him. His mind was almost gone, yet he still had the strength left to whisper the words that meant so much to him. As he did so, all that was left of him burst into the light and poured out of the beam, and he was gone as he felt darkness and then at last, peace.

The Starchild still stood before the gun that Shepard had thrown away as the green energy bust forth around him. It looked first at that gun and then towards the pillar that held the memory box and finally at the swirling light that moved around it. _It is finished,_ it said and an apparently sad smile crossed its face.

 _And yet_ , _it is just the beginning_.

* * *

 **So I hope this first chapter sparks your interest. I look forward to seeing what you think of this. NOTE: Constructive criticism please I am new to writing. I love Mass Effect and enjoy being apart of the community. "Keelah se'lai"  
**


End file.
